Another Year Has Come
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: It was December 31 at Konoha, and a lot of people are so excited for the new year... and Sasuke has something to surprise Sakura for the new year! Is this a dream or reality? Happy New Year! [Obviously Sasusaku]


A/N: Happy New Year, Everyone! This fic is dedicated for the new year, 2006 and to all of you… please review if you read this fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it… and OOPS! I made Sasuke OOC again… but he looks so cute if he's OOC unlike being that boring, cold-hearted Sasuke again… and for the first time, I made it slight OOC for him.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything in the anime NARUTO except being a fan of it… and a big fan of Sasusaku… no wonder some didn't like it, too bad for them…

* * *

Another Year Has Come

By: Aya-angel-of-happiness

It was a jolly afternoon at the village of Konoha. It was December 31, the last day of the year and the day before another year will come. Rich people were surrounded around the cheerful marketplace to buy some fireworks for welcoming the New Year.

But it was still the same for a dark, cold-hearted person named Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't really like the noisy sounds of the fireworks, and he even didn't like to hear some noisy children shouting "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" at the top of their lungs. He was walking around the streets with his hands placed on his pocket. The girls were looking happily on him, with annoying faces plastered on their huge, ugly heads… those fan girls of Sasuke that failed the Chuunin exam.

"Happy New Year, my future husband!" shouted a blond girl on the flower shop's cashier. She was Yamanaka Ino, one of the girls that Sasuke hated the most.

Sasuke enters the flower shop and grabs a white rose immediately, without paying even a single cent. "In your dreams, fat pig. I already found a girl that's not ugly like you!" Sasuke replied coldly.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Who could be that girl? And that flower is free for you, Sasuke-kun my love." Ino said.

Sasuke gets annoyed and punches her forehead. "Your forehead is even higher than her, pig. And MY girl is already smarter than you…" Sasuke said and runs quickly out to that annoying flower shop.

Ino faints anime style and sweat drops are running down from her head. "WHAT? That dn girl Sakura was Sasuke-kun's girl! NO WAY!" She shouted loudly. She looked towards the mirror and saw a big bruise on her forehead. "OH NO! MY BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD!" She screamed.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards a small house near the house of a particular girl he wanted to be with this New Year. He saw a huge sign with beautiful glitters scattered around the paper saying:

"FIREWORKS ON THE SKY! Watch the beauty of fireworks at 11:55 PM- 12:00 MN anywhere around the village (best in Konoha Main Bridge)! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He suddenly smiled unusually and looked towards the daffodil. 'I wish I could show "her" those fireworks. I know she likes this flower. This is the flower on the month she was born, March.' He thought.

Suddenly, he saw a pink-haired girl on a bench sitting alone. She looks so familiar for Sasuke, she was Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's teammate, friend, and… wait! Secret crush? Is this a dream or reality?

He smiled again and hides the flower on his pocket. '_Oh no, it's "her", Haruno Sakura!'_ he thought, hiding his light blush on his face.

No, this is not a dream… but a reality. He loved her ever since, but afraid to tell her because of his fear losing someone he loved. He tried to get nearer her by walking slowly, with his right hand hidden on his pocket, and his left hand holding the daffodil he "bought" from Ino's (annoying) flower shop. (A/N: For those who didn't know… Sasuke IS left-handed… try to observe his hand movements in the anime or manga.)

Sakura looked towards him with a light, simple but beautiful smile. "Hello, Sasuke-kun… Happy New Year." She said softly. She seems to act pessimistic nowadays because she thought that Sasuke was completely cold to her, but is it really wrong?

Sasuke looked at her and showed her a rare, and very handsome smile, one that any girl can't resist. "Good Afternoon, Sakura." He replied and sits beside Sakura.

Sakura saw the daffodil he's holding. She cheered up and tried to get closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, what's that flower for?" Sakura asked happily.

Sasuke handed it over her right hand. "It's for you." Sasuke replied with a soft voice.

Sakura's face turned light red, in short she's blushing. She can't believe that Sasuke gave her a flower like that! "Sasuke-kun… is that really you? Or is it you idiot Naruto again?" Sakura asked angrily.

Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke saw a blonde boy, named Uzumaki Naruto walking with the Hyuuga clan's shy heiress Hinata.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. That moron… even tried to get closer to you and to kiss you by transforming into me, but he's out of luck!" Sasuke said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "But why are you so romantic?" She asked.

"This is me, Sakura; the 'real' Uchiha Sasuke. Sometimes, I reject you because I… am afraid to fall in love. I'm going to suffer again and feel pain everyday. But the truth is that, I…" Sasuke paused and his face was turning redder like Hinata's face.

Sakura giggled and places her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, I want to get closer to you, Sasuke-kun! Why didn't you pause? Aww…" Sakura said.

Sasuke breathed deeply and tried to hide his blush. "Because I… I… I love you, Sakura. I love you with all my heart… ever since I saw you in the academy!" Sasuke confessed his feelings and kissed Sakura's forehead. "And in my heart, you're the most beautiful girl I met without my family. Because of you, my life has changed so much because of your love. Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke continued.

Sakura blushed more as he said everything. "Sasuke-kun… Thank you too. You made me stronger. You made me believe more in myself. You understand me too, like Naruto." Sakura said. Tears started to fall from Sakura's emerald green eyes.

Sasuke saw them and grabs a handkerchief on his pocket. He wanted himself to catch her tears, not another boy… because he knew she was his. He handed it over Sakura. "Stop crying, Sakura. Wipe your tears with this." Sasuke said. Sakura gets the hanky and wipes her clear, wet tears.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun!" She said happily and wraps her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke hugged her back, feeling that they were closer now, for all these seconds, minutes, days, months and years.

Sakura looked at her wristwatch. She saw the time; 6:00 in the evening. "It's almost midnight…" Sasuke whispered to her ear.

"So, what? We're going to hear those annoying noises again and have our earplugs on our ears placed!" Sakura joked.

Sasuke smiled. "No, we'll be going on the Konoha Main Bridge later, to see a surprise I'll show you, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"I wonder what's the surprise, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"**MAYBE IT'S A WEDDING RING! WE'LL GET MARRIED! HELL YEAH!" **Something shouted inside Sakura. It was Inner Sakura, the weird person, spirit or whatever inside Sakura's body.

"You'll find out later…" Sasuke said.

They were acting so romantically that a lot of people were staring at them. "Wait, is that Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura? I never thought they would be acting like lovers…" one said.

"But they made a cute couple!" Said another cheerfully.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, without saying anything for a few minutes. Silence was heard between them. But as Sakura sighed, Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura, can I stay in your house just for tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Of course, Sasuke-kun. I would be so happy if you do." Sakura replied.

"**HELL YEAH!** **WE'LL BE CLOSER… LIKE MARRIED COUPLES! HELL YEAH, HELL YEAH, HELL YEAH!" **Inner Sakura shouted loudly inside Sakura's head.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up from the bench and hold their hands like lovers.

"How sweet… Sasuke and Sakura but how troublesome, Ino got a bruise on the forehead from Sasuke." A boy named Nara Shikamaru said as he walks towards the two. He was the teammate of Ino, and his family takes care of deer.

Sakura giggled as she heard what Shikamaru said. "Whoa, Sasuke-kun… you seem really to HATE Ino… You've got her a bruise of hatred! Hell yeah!" Sakura said.

"**HELL YEAH!** **TAKE THAT, INO-PIG! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!" **Something inside Sakura, er Inner Sakura reacted again.

Sasuke giggles unusually. "Yeah, she's the most annoying kunoichi I ever met; She's more annoying than Naruto!" Sasuke said.

Sakura blushes again. '_He's acting quite OOC today… he's totally madly crazy in love with me…'_ she thought.

"**HELL YEAH, HE LOVES ME! BWAHAHAHA!"** Inner Sakura can't stop shouting happily.

Sakura gets annoyed with Inner Sakura. '_Shut up… I'm busy feeling his handsome hands!'_ Sakura told her inner self. Then Inner Sakura just quietly celebrated her joy inside Sakura's body.

Then, as they arrived Sakura's house, Sasuke opens the door for Sakura, like a gentleman. "Sakura, you should go in first…" Sasuke said.

Sakura touches Sasuke's hand. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun." She replied.

Sakura's mother just looked at them as she prepares for the midnight meal of celebrating the New Year. "Sakura, is that guy… your boyfriend?" Her mother asked.

Sasuke and Sakura both blushed and sat together in the soft, cozy sofa. "Umm… Sakura is just my friend." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, we're friends…" Sakura said.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, feeling curious about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. '_Too bad… they make a PERFECT pair…'_ she thought, preparing the table cloth and the utensils.

* * *

It was already 11:55 PM at Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke were still sitting on the sofa, listening to the noises of some simple but loud fireworks of some people. Sakura looked at her wristwatch. She saw the time.

She looked at Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. "Sasuke-kun, it's almost midnight. We should go now, as you planned." Sakura said.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked at Sakura's face. He touched it gently with his hand. "Okay then, let's go." He said, and tried to carry Sakura's body bridal style.

Sakura's mom grew more curious. '_Wow, they're so close for being lovers._' She thought. "Hey, Sakura! Just go back here before 12:30 am… we'll be celebrating the New Year!" She said.

Sasuke and Sakura went to the Konoha Main Bridge, where their meetings with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi usually take place. They stand at the middle, and Sakura hugs Sasuke again, as usual.

KABOOM! The fireworks started to show and explode as the last five minutes of the year started. Beautiful lights (fireworks) flew over the sky, like flying stars.

"They're beautiful…" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Too bad they're noisy." Sasuke said, brushing Sakura's short pink hair with his bare hands_. 'Her hair is so beautiful, too bad she cut it off…'_ Sasuke thought

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke-kun, do you need earplugs?" Sakura joked.

KABOOM! BOOM! The colorful fireworks can't stop appearing on the dark sky. Sasuke looked at Sakura's wristwatch. It was already 11:57 PM, the last 3 minutes of the year. "Another Year will come for us, Sakura. We face new challenges, so we should learn to change for the better." Sasuke said as he wraps his arms around Sakura's frail body.

"Yeah, but how about our… love?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's face turned as red as a tomato. "We'll… get closer. But I promise you, that whenever you go, I'll be always there for you, in your heart." Sasuke said like a 'sweet but overprotective boyfriend'.

Sakura giggled. "Aww… you're so sweet, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

It was the finale of the fireworks. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her wristwatch. It was 12:00 MN! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The children shouted loudly.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. "Happy New Year, Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled back at him and gave him another hug. "Happy New Year, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily.

Sasuke looked at her face. "You're… beautiful, Sakura. I thought you're annoying at first, but I was wrong. I learned to love because of you. Thank you, my love." Sasuke said, showing her a rare but handsome smile.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she blushes because of what he said.

Sasuke touches her face again, and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, and then she closes them after a few seconds. As another year has come; Sasuke and Sakura gets closer than ever… too bad for those fan girls that found other 'boyfriends'. A lot of changes happened ever since that day, new challenges and problems will come for all of us.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm done with this New Year special… I know there are some grammar mistakes but everyone makes mistakes, right? Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you'll review… it's New Year anyway… and I promise to update some of my fanfics…

Bye, See you all soon!


End file.
